psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Shinya Kougami
Shinya Kougami '- główny bohater Psycho-Pass oraz Psycho-Pass Movie. Były inspektor zdegradowany do roli egzekutora w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Zrezygnował z pracy w Dywizji Pierwszej i uciekł poza granice Japonii. Po paru latach wrócił i wstąpił do Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych. Wygląd Shinya jest wysokim mężczyzną o czarnych, potarganych włosach i szarych oczach. Ma bladą karnację i muskularną budowę ciała. Zazwyczaj ubrany jest w białą koszulę, rozpiętą, czarną marynarkę i poluzowany krawat. Gdy opuszcza biuro, często nosi też ciemnozieloną kurtkę. Gdy trenuje założoną ma na sobie koszulkę w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego oraz granatowe spodnie. Po ucieczce z Japonii, Kougami nosi czarną koszulkę, spodnie w kolorze khaki i wysokie, wojskowe buty. Często widziany jest również w kuloodpornej kamizelce. W trzecim sezonie nosi ciemną koszulkę, niebieskie dżinsy i brązowe buty. Założoną ma też rozpiętą kurtkę w kolorze czarnym. Gdy był jeszcze inspektorem, jego włosy wydawały się bardziej ułożone, a krawat idealnie przylegał do dopiętego kołnierzyka. Osobowość Shinya ma buntowniczy charakter i na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać się może osobą skrytą i porywczą. Można to zauważyć, gdy zastrasza i używa przemocy wobec podejrzanego pracownika firmy produkującej drony[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 3|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 3 ''„Konwencje produkcji"]]. Jego agresywne i bezuczuciowe podejście do sprawy często jednak pozwala wyjaśnić czy głębiej poznać sytuację. Jego inteligencja często prowadziła innych detektywów do rozwiązania sprawy, co wzbudziło zainteresowanie Makishimy. Shinya ma jednak zabawną stronę, co pokazuje gdy żartuje z Akane. Jego koledzy z biura darzą go szacunkiem, a on sam chce dla nich jak najlepiej. Zanim został ezgekutorem, Kougami bardzo poważnie traktował swoją pracę. Nawiązał bliższą więź z porywczym egzekutorem Mitsuru Sasayamą. Gdy znalazł zmasakrowane zwłoki swojego przyjaciela, jego Psycho-Pass znacznie się pogorszył, co spowodowało zdegradowanie do rangi egzekutora. Od tamtego momentu, Shinya stał się bardziej przybity i w wielu aspektach zaczął przypominać zmarłego Sasayamę. Uparcie dążył do rozwiązania sprawy, a gdy już znalazł winnego śmierci swojego kolegi - chciał się zemścić. Relacje Akane Tsunemori ''„Nie proszę cię o przebaczenie. Następnym razem kiedy się spotkamy, będziesz w miejscu, z którego mnie osądzisz. Kiedy ten czas nadejdzie, proszę wypełnij swój obowiązek bez okazywania litości. Nie odwracaj się od swoich przekonań. Jestem szczęśliwy, że z tobą pracowałem. Dziękuję."'' '''~ Kougami w liście do Akane (Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18) Ich pierwsza, wspólna misja nie zakończyła się dobrze, gdyż Akane nie zgadzając się na poczynania czarnowłosego egzekutora, strzela do niego z dominatora[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1 „Współczynnik przestępczości"]]. Tsunemori czuje się winna sytuacja i gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, poszła spytać się o jego stan zdrowia. Shinya był zdziwiony jej postawą i stwierdził, że „z taką szefową być może będzie w stanie pracować jak detektyw, a nie jak pies.", na co Akane się popłakała[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2 „Ci, którzy się nadają"]]. Gdy Tsnemori dowiedziała się o tym, że Kougami był inspektorem, zaczęła się interesować jego osobą i wypytywała o niego resztę dywizji[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 6|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 6 „Powrót psychotycznego księcia"]] oraz go samego[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 7|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 7 „Symbolika Bletilli Striaty"]]. .]] Akane często towarzyszyła Shinyi podczas różnych misji, a on tłumaczył jej wiele rzeczy, które z doświadczenia już sam wiedział[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 8|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 8 „Reszta jest milczeniem"]]. Prócz tego, była jedyną osobą, która tak wytrwale pomagała mu rozwiązać sprawę zabójstwa jego dawnego przyjaciela - Sasayamy. Gdy odnaleźli już sprawcę, którym okazał się być Shogo Makishima, połączył ich wspólny cel - wymierzenie mu sprawiedliwości, gdyż ten w między czasie, zamordował również przyjaciółkę Akane - Yuki[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 11|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 11 „Wieczerza Świętych"]]. Metody działania Tsunemori i Kougami'ego ogromnie się jednak różniły. Gdy Sybil uznał Makishimę za jednostkę, do której nie można strzelić z dominatora przełączonego na tryb egzekucji, Shinya postanowił zignorować nakaz systemu i mimo wszystko wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość. Akane starała się za wszelką cenę odwieść go od tego pomysłu. Po tym jak z rozkazu Joshu Kasei, Shinya miał zaprzestać mieszać się w sprawy związane z Makishimą, pani inspektor kazała złożyć mu obietnicę, by ten na zawsze pozostał detektywem, w której chodziło głównie o to, aby nie buntował się przeciw Sybil. Egzekutor jednak nie dotrzymał słowa i zostawił jej list, w którym przeprasza i zapewnia, że musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i opuścić biuro. Po przeczytaniu go, Akane się rozpłakała[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18 „Obietnica zapisana na wodzie"]]. .]] Tsunemori korzystając z tego, iż System Sybil bardzo ją ceni, wynegocjowała, aby ten nie zabijał Kougami'ego, nawet jeżeli jego Psycho-Pass wzrośnie powyżej trzystu. Warunkiem było jednak to, że Shinya nie zabije Shogo Makishimy[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 20|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 20 „Tam, gdzie sprawiedliwość"]]. Gdy Akane zostaje ranna podczas wypadku ciężarówki, kątem oka dostrzega Kougami'ego, który wymienia naboje w rewolwerze. Prosi go, aby nie zabijał ich wspólnego wroga, bo tym samym też zostanie przekreślony. Shinya jednak nie posłuchał jej rady i wymierzył sprawiedliwość przestępcy z własnej ręki, po czym uciekł z Japonii[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22 „Idealny świat"]]. W drugim sezonie, gdy Akane dowiaduje się o tragicznej śmierci swojej babci, jest podłamana. Wyobraża sobie, że obok niej stoi Kougami, który radzi jej jak ma postąpić ze sprawcą[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 10|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 10 „Mierząc duszę"]]. Często też Togane przypominał jej zbiegłego egzekutora. Do ich ponownego spotkania dochodzi poza granicami Japonii gdy Akane udaje się do kraju targanego wojną domową. Poznaje Kougami'ego, który przyłączył się do grupy partyzantów i ostrzega go, aby jego nienawiść do systemu nie przerodziła się w czyny, których dopuścił się MakishimaPsycho-Pass Movie. Nobuchika Ginoza Kougami był najlepszym przyjacielem Ginozy. Poznali się już w szkole średniej i obaj zostali inspektorami w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Po tym jak Shinya został naznaczony przez Sibyl jako utajniony, Nobuchika wciąż go szanował, lecz nie ukazywał mu takiej aprobaty jak wcześniej. Jego lojalność wobec byłego inspektora widać gdy m.in. waha się czy strzelić do niego z zabójczego eliminatora na rozkaz Joshu Kasei. Po tym jak egzekutor uciekł, Ginoza czuł się opuszczony i samotny. Nie popierał też jego decyzji, gdyż wiedział, że Kougami tym sprowadził na siebie wyrok. Oświadcza, że osobiście go złapie nazywając go przy tym idiotą[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 „Przezroczysty cień"]]. Kougami ponownie spotyka Ginozę, gdy ten wraz z Biurem Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego udaje się poza granice Japonii. Nobuchika pozwala mu uciec dając jednak warunek, aby ten już nigdy więcej nie pokazywał się mu i inspektor Tsunemori na oczy. Chwilę potem, zbiegły egzekutor zostaje uderzony w twarz przez dawnego kolegę. Po powrocie do ojczystego kraju, Ginoza zdaje raport Akane, gdzie zaznacza, że Kougami stał się zwykłym bandytą i nie powinna się o niego zamartwiać. Tomomi Masaoka Gdy Shinya był inspektorem, spędzał wiele czasu z Tomomi'm. Gdy jednak Kougami został zdegradowany do roli egzekutora, Masaoka starał się rozumieć jego poczynania, których czasem nie popierał, tłumacząc że „są ulepieni z tej samej gliny". Jego zaufanie względem byłego inspektora widać też, gdy postawia pomóc mu w ucieczce i zezwolić na zabicie Makishimy, czego jednoznacznie zabroniło Sybil. Daje mu wtedy kluczyki do sejfu, w którym umieścił niegdyś sprzęt do budowy klasycznego rewolweru oraz motocykl. Gdy Kougami zobaczył martwego Masaokę, był wyraźnie zdruzgotany, co tylko pogłębiło jego nienawiść do Makishimy[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 21 „Nagroda spowita we krwi"]]. Mitsuru Sasayama Sasayama był podwładnym Kougami'ego gdy ten był jeszcze inspektorem. Z biegiem czasu, Shinya zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i stali się niemal nierozłączni. Podchwycił od niego również wiele nawyków m.in. palenie czy agresywne zachowanie względem utajnionych. Po tym jak Shinya znalazł zmasakrowane zwłoki Sasayamy, poprzysiągł zemstę na tym kto zamordował jego kolegę. Obsesyjnie szukał sprawcy, aż w końcu jego Współczynnik Zbrodni zmętniał i został utajnionym kryminalistą. Ponownie dołączył do Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, aby kontynuować swoje śledztwo. Kougami wspomniał, że Sasayama był dla niego kimś bardzo bliskim oraz, że nauczył go żyć pełnią życia[[Inspektor Akane Tsunemori|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Tom 6 Rozdział XX2 „Stracone walentynki"]]. Pomimo upływu czasu od tego zdarzenia, miewa czasem koszmary dotyczące Mitsuru. Shion Karanomori Shion dobrze go zna i mają ze sobą przyjacielskie relacje, o czym świadczy fakt, że mówi do niego po imieniu. Kougami nazywa czasem Karanomori „boginią analizy i informacji"[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 16|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 16 „''Brama do wyroku"]][[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 14|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 14 „''Słodka trucizna"]]. Shion często z nim flirtuje, co oboje odbierają raczej jako niewinne żarty. Gdy Shinya odchodził z Dywizji Pierwszej, analityczka zapytała go czy nie powinni choć raz się ze sobą przespać. Po chwili jednak obaj wspólnie zgodzili się, że „nie przypadliby sobie do gustu". Joji Saiga Kougami był jednym z inspektorów, którzy uczęszczali na zajęcia Saigi. Był pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności i chętnie uczestniczył w jego lekcjach. Był też jedną z nielicznych osób, którym po ujawnieniu sekretu na wykładach Joji'ego, nie pogorszył się Psycho-Pass.Pomimo upływu czasu, Shinya chętnie korzystał z jego porad i wciąż zwracał się do niego „''profesorze", co widać gdy zapoznaje go z Akane Tsunemori, aby ten dał jej kurs szkolenia o profilowaniu. Po swojej ucieczce z biura, Kougami zatrzymał się u Saigi, aby porozmawiać z nim na temat jego pościgu za Makishimą. Były pracownik biura chętnie go przyjmuje i przy wspólnym śniadaniu, słucha czego udało mu się dowiedzieć, wplątując też swoje własne sugestię. Shogo Makishima '„Przeznaczenie ich wyczekiwało jeszcze zanim się spotkali. Ich drogi nie przecięły się tak po prostu. Nie byli dla siebie niepojętą zagadką. Ci dwaj rozumieli się lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i skupiali się wyłącznie na sobie nawzajem".' '~ Akane o relacjach Shinyi z Shogo (Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22)' .]] Makishima był zafascynowany zdolnościami detektywistycznymi Kougami'ego, a samo wymawianie jego imienia sprawiało, że był szczęśliwy[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 9|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 9 ''„Rajski owoc"]]. Po tym jak Shinya poznał prawdę odnośnie śmierci Sasayamy, jego głównym celem stało się wymierzenie sprawiedliwości Shogo. Białowłosy złoczyńca nie był zadowolony z tego, że Kougami służy Sybil i również był gotów go zabić, gdy nadarzyłaby się okazja. Po tym jak poznaje prawdę o rządzącym systemie, jest w stanie jednak zrezygnować ze swoich planów i dzwoni do Kougami'ego oznajmiając, że Sybil nie jest warty jakichkolwiek poświęceń[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 17|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 17 „Żelazne serce"]]. Shinya jednak dalej dąży do wyrównania rachunków z Makishimą, nie dlatego, że szkodzi on systemowi, lecz głównie przez jego czyny, o której nie był w stanie zapomnieć. Gdy drogi byłego już egzekutora i złoczyńcy znowu się krzyżują, Kougami prowokuje go słowami, że jest „zapomnianą przez społeczeństwo kupą gówna" i zachowuje się jak szukające atencji dziecko. Pomiędzy nimi dochodzi do walki, w której Shogo zostaje zraniony i ucieka. Czarnowłosy jednak dogania go. Kiedy wiadomym jest, że Makishima przegrał, przyznaje on, że nie wyobraża sobie, aby zamordować miał go ktokolwiek inny niż właśnie Kougami. Po chwili pyta się również, czy Shinya znajdzie sobie kogoś innego na jego miejsce, na co ten odpowiada, że nie chciałby. Po chwili zakończa żywot białowłosego przestępcy strzelając do niego z rewolweru. Ciekawostki * Kougami wypala około półtora paczki papierosów na dzień. * Jego styl walki to silat, który przedstawił mu niegdyś Sasayama. Oprócz tego, trenuje też zapasy i kick-boxing. * Najbardziej lubi jeść hamburgery, a najmniej ryby. * Gdy pracował w biurze, do jego hobby należały sport, czytanie i gry, w które grał z Kagarim. * Do jego ulubionych autorów należy przede wszystkim Stephen King. Z jego powieści, Kougami najbardziej lubi ''„Wielki Marsz" i '„'''Uciekinier". Inni pisarze, których twórczość lubi to m.in. Ernest Hemingway i James Ellroy. * Śpi około czterech godzin dziennie. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Inspektorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Pierwsza Kategoria:Dywizja Trzecia Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Sinners of the System Kategoria:TV3 en:Shinya Kogami